te amo
by Clara Nishisawa
Summary: hikaru kagueyama nuevo estudiante en el raimon conoce a kariya lo cual se enamoran y a saber que pasara-AVISO LEMON-


Clara:-corriendo coin helado por toda la cara ve a mara vestida cwoboy y a saray de princesa-

Mara saray y clara:...no dire nada -.-¨

Clara:hola! minna! konichiwa! ciao! hello! ARIKITAUN MESSIE! un one shot yaoi de hikaru y kariya! :3

Mara:...

Clara:disclamanier:**inazuma bl,bla,bla no me pertenece bla,bla,bla quiero helado -.-¨**

...

todo empezo una linda tarde de primavera nuestro gran y orgulloso defensa kariya masaki estaba intentando quitar el balon a shindo takuto el novio de kirino ranmaru eso enfuerecia a Masaki odiaba a muerte a shindo por quitarle a su angel pelirrosado asi que sin querer le metio una patada en la rodilla haciendo que callera al suelo

Kirino:SHINDOU! kariya! ¬-va por shindo-

Kariya:tsk fue un accidente

Tenma:vamos no se peleen-parando a las dos fieras-

Ambos:...tsk

Tsurugi:tenma dijo que parasen asi que paren ¬¬

Tenma:gracias kyosuke ^^

Tsurugi:de nada matsukaze ^^

Kariya:melosos ¬¬

Ambos:O/O

kariya se rio de ellos al ver a kirino con shindou la sonrisa se le borro en un segundo puso una mueca de odio y se fue a recoger sus cosas para largarse

Shinsuke:adonde va kariya-san

Kariya:que te importa pikachu

Pikachu:eh!?(xD)

Kariya recogio sus cosas y se fue corriendo no sabia donde ir pero seguia corriendo hasta que llego el amanecer se paro en el puente donde estaba la rivera del rio y vio a un chico de cabellos violetta,y ojos bicolor estaba sentado llorando kariya sintio mariposas en el estomago pero se puso a su lado y le dio la mano

chico desconocido:eh?-miro a kariya ese pelo azulado-grisaceo y esos ojos ambar que parecia oro mismo le habian enamorado a la primera-nee gra...gracias soy hikaru-dijo cogiendo su mano-

Kariya:quien te pregunto-dijo desviando la mirada pero se volvio a topar con esos ojos bicolor-que?

Hikaru:como te llamas?

Kariya:tsk...Kariya...Masaki Kariya

Hikaru:ahh~ hola masaki-kun

kariya se habia puesto mas que rojo con lo de "masaki-kun"

Kariya:k-kariya-san para ti...

Hikaru:valeeee~ masaki-kun ^^

otra vez kariya se habia puesto mas que rojo otra vez y se fue corriendo

Hikaru:masaki...-sonrie-

al dia siguiente en la escuela:(CAMBIO DRASTICO DE ESCENA XD)

kariya estaba sentado en su escritorio al lado de su gran amigo tenma matsukaze el cual estaba parloteando siempre sobre es msmo tema:tsurugi kyosuke

Tenma:y cuando sea mayor tendre 20 hijos con kyosuke~

Shinsuke:20! tenma vas a aguantar? xD

Tenma:claro que si no hay dolor!-levantandose en alto con el puño en alto-

Todos los de la clase:¬¬ en serio? parto sin dolor?

Tenma:DEJEN DE MIRARME ASI JODER!-se sienta enojado-

Todos los de la clase:vale vale~-siguen con lo que estaban haciendo-

Profesor aburrido asediado por la vida(xD):buenos dias alumnos hoy les presento a nuestro nuevo alumno

kariya se dio el gusto en ver al nuevo alumno y abrio los ojos como platos y se levanto de un golpe

Profesor . .:su nombre es...-interrumpido por kariya-

Kariya:H-HIKARU K-KAGUEYAMA!

Hikaru:eh?-le mira-masaki-kun~

Todos los de la clase incluido al profesor:WTF DE TF DE W!?

Hikaru:-se sienta al lado de kariya-hola~

Kariya:qu-que haces a-aqui...

Hikaru:vine a este nuevo instituto por mi tio

Kariya:a ya veo

asila ABRRIDA Y ESTUPIDA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS(que asco le tengo a las mates -vomitando arcoiris-)

Kariya:oye hikaru-susurrando-

Hikaru:si?

Kariya:como rayos te toco en este salon

Hikaru:el destino-sonriendole-

kariya se volvio a sonrojar

Kariya:aja...

Profesor A.P.L.V(1):KAGUEYAMA Y KARIYA SILENCIO!

Ambos:si!

asi termino la ESTUPIDA Y ABURRIDA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS!-vomito arcoiris xD-y se fueron al entrenamiento de Soccer(2)

todos estaban como siempre:kirino con shindou,kariya con hikaru,tenma acosando a kyosuke shinsuke estaba "tranquilamente" en la pierna de su sempai sangoku kurama y endo peleanban por si las vacas volaban(WTF!?)osea todos hacian lo de siempre~ y empezo la practica de soccer

Shindou:Kurama pasamela!

Kurama:-se la pasa a sindou-

Shindou:FORTISSIMO!

Sangoku:MANO BURAI!-no lo para-

Shinsuke:NOOOO SEMPAIIIIII SHINDOU MORIRAS ENTRE TERRIBLES SUFRIMIENTOS!

Shindou:shinsuke...somos del mismo equipo

Shinsuke:ME IMPORTA UN HUEVO!

Asi se recomenzo la practica hikaru tenia el balon y corria a la a la porteria pero fue bloqueado por por kariya masaki asi comenzaron a ver si pasaban los dos eran muy orgullosos asi que no se hiban a dejar ganar tanto que se pasaron hasta las 19:00 asi ya todos se habian ido ambos estaban muy cansados asi que se tumbaron y respiraron aceleradamente

Kariya:eres bueno

Hikaru:lo se~

ambos se miraron a los ojos hikaru se sonrojo bastante le encantabn sus ojos ambar se fueron acecando mas y mas hasta que llegaron a estar tan cerca que se besaron ese beso era inocete hasta de EL GRAN KARIYA MASAKI XD adentro su lengua en la boca de hikaru inspecciono esa cavidad bucal como un loco la saboreaba con un gusto increible ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos kariya sonrio y se levanto dando la mano a hikaru

Hikaru:gr-gracias-rojo como un tomate-

kariya "sin querer" puso mucha que hikaru acabo en su pecho

Hikaru:ka-kariya...te gusta hacerme sonrojar?

Kariya:si mucho~

asi ambos se fueron a casa de kariya

Hikaru:espera kariya...

Kariya:si?

Hikaru:nosotros que somos?

Kariya:no esta claro...somos novios-besandole-

hikaru claramente correspondio pero la puerta se abrio y se dio a ver a los dos novios en pleno acto besucal xD

Midorikawa:OH MY GOTH!-se desmaya-

Hiroto:QUE PASA AQUI!? WTF!?-se desmaya encma de mido-

Ambos:-se miran y llevan a ambos en la sala-

PAUSA TECNICA  
:

cando los dos se despertaron:

Midorikawa:KARIYA MASAKI! COMO NO NOS DIJISTE QUE TENIAS NOVIO

Kariya:-despistado viendo a hikaru-veras mama

solencio brutal...kariya se puso rojo le habia dicho mama era vergonzoso

Midorikawa:ka-kariya...me llamaste...mama?

Kariya:n-no...

Midorikawa:ME LLAMASTE MAMA!HIROTO KIRA COGE A TU HIJO QUE QUIERO ABRAZARLE

Hiroto:yo porque?

Midorikawa:ERES SU PADRE!

Hiroto:ok...-se va a donde kariya-

Kairya:HIROTO KIRA ALEJATE!

Hiroto:nooooo~-se lanza a abrazarle-

asi ambos se persiguieron a mutuamente

Midorikawa:hikaru quieres galletas?

Hikaru:si~

mientras el duo dinamico se perseguian mutuamente hikaru comia placidamente galletas pero hiroto termino abrazando a kariya y mido tambien

Kariya:ok...ya vale...HIKARU VAMONOS A LA HABITACION!

asi ambos pequeños se fueron a la habitacion karitya quio ser un niño bueno..no lo consiguio tuvieron lemon

AQUI ESCRIBO EL LEMON:

kariya echo a hikaru a la cama empezo a besarle hikaru tenia las mejillas rojas y gemia en su boca kariya le quito la camiseta al incocente hikaru le mordio los pezones el mas pequeño gemia como un loco kariya le quito el pantalon y empezo a lamerle su parte mas masculina hikaru gemia mucho tenia tanto placer que se corrioen la boca de masaki avergonzado iba a decir lo siento pero kariya le callo con un beso kariya se despojo de todas sus ropas y empezo a penetrarle hikaru se mordio la uña del gusto era increible esta sensacion era la mejor que habia sentido nunca kariya empezo a moverse ambos gemian sus cuerpos sudaban querian mas asi se pasaron 1 hora en varias posiciones kariya se habia corrido junto a hikaru exaustos ambos se tumbaron y hikaru s puso en el pecho de kariya

Ambos:te amo masaki/hikaru

-.-.-.- din don din -.-.-.-

Clara:WIIII~ SOY LA PUTA AMA DE LOS LEMONS YAOIS! XD

Mara:NIÑA!

Clara:bueno dejen reviews y ice cream ice cream-baile de victoria? xD-

¿las vacas vuelan?

reviews?


End file.
